Kroger Krazy!
by De-Irish-Waffle
Summary: A simple shopping trip to Kroger goes haywire for Chase Young and Shadow the Hedgehog. With hunting perky fangirls on their trail, how are they going to find a way out of this whacky jam? Rated T for language.
1. Out Of Salt and Hungry Cats

**Hey, everyone! I'm back! You may remember me from Xiaolin vs. Heylin: BU!ST, right? Well, here's a new story for ya! It's called Kroger Krazy…it just popped into my head. This story will revolve around Chase. Alright, fan girls (including myself), scream…..now! fan girl screams are heard Okay, now that **_**that's **_**over with, on with the story! **

**Chapter Uno (what is with me and Spanish numbers?!): Out Of Salt and Hungry Cats**

* * *

It started off as a glorious day for Chase Young. The Tai Chi master won a Xiaolin Showdown so far this morning, now having possession of the Golden Tiger Claws, Shroud of Shadows, and the Monkey Staff (with much complaining from the Heylin pest Jack Spicer). He gave Wuya money for a trip to the spa (she needs a makeover anyway) so that she would be out of his hair so he could do his hour long yoga in peace (YES in my head Chase does yoga. GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?! Ahem…moving on). And to top it all off, after waiting several weeks because of the location of his 'home', his ordered lance with the extra sharp point finally got delivered, so now he can battle with a little twist. "This'll make that little insect Spicer _really_ cringe in fear," Chase evilly bellowed to himself as soon as the lance was in his possession.

Now Chase was in his kitchen/dungeon, preparing the same old same old: Lao Mang Lon soup. He was happily stirring the sickly green concoction, adding one plump dragon to the mix. He ceased the mixing for a brief moment and removed the large spoon from the cauldron, bringing it up to his lips. He took one sip, and…

" Blarf! This tastes terrible!" exclaimed Chase, spitting out the green liquid, all of it landing on one of the walls. He's been making this soup every day for 1500 years, and there was definitely some ingredient missing form the concoction. He never tasted his favorite food to find it…flat. " Oh shit! Now I gotta clean the wall…eh, I'll have one of my jungle cats do it." Chase, now annoyed, snapped his gloved fingers and instantly came a sleek, black panther, however looking angry…and hungry.

Chase stood before the cat and pointed in the direction of the soup coated wall. " Clean," Chase snappily demanded. The cat just stood there on all fours, staring at his owner with hungry eyes. Chase was too pissed to notice. "_Do it_," the annoyed man raised his voice slightly. Growling in his throat, the panther sulked away and began to lick the soup from the wall. Realizing that it was soup covering the wall, the panther became excited and started to rapidly lick.

The man was now holding his ancient cook book, forcefully flipping through page after page searching for the Lao Mang Lon soup recipe. Surely it had to be in here. He's been following the recipe for 1500 years now.

" Alright, here it is," Chase said, after what seemed like eternity. He followed the words that were ingredients with his finger. " Let's see now, got that in there, I know I added that…just did it, that was the first thing I put in it," Chase muttered to himself, checking off the ingredients one by one. What was missing? Chase's eyes moved to the counter. His salt jar was empty.

"Salt!" Chase cried, swiftly moving to the cluttered counter. He picked up the saltless jar. " That's it! No salt! But that means…oh God," Chase's short merry moment collapsed. He put his shaking head in his hands. " Oh no…how I HATE it!"

The black panther then appeared next to Chase, his wall licking deed complete. The cat lay down before Chase, who took his hands off his head to glare at his feline servant. A shiny red cat bowl hung in his mouth, no cat food in it. Just then the kitchen/dungeon's door opens and more jungle cat servants of Chase's pile into the room, empty food bowls and water dishes in mouths. And they're _starving._

Chase groaned in his throat. " Grrrrrrr….it's Wuya's job!" The man glared down at all his cat butlers, eyes blazing. He then pushed through the dense crowd of starving cats, who were either meowing at Chase and begging him to refill their bowls or glaring at their master ready to rip his head off.

" Alright, I will, now just move!"

" Get out of my way, you lot!"

" I'll be able to move faster if you all get!"

" Will you move your fat asses, please!?"

" Damn it! That is the _last_ time you piss on the floor, Leo! Now, lick it up!"

Chase finally managed to get across the room after a number of annoying meows, claws digging into his shoes, and attemped lunges. He sighed and said to himself, " This is the last time I'm doing this." Just then in his hands appeared a couple of dollars and the Golden Tiger Claws. He turned to face the felines, who were all huddled against Chase's legs.

" I'll be back in a few hours," the man said to the cats. " Wuya is surely going to get a beating from me when she gets back," he murmured, preparing for his journey by fastening on the clawlike wu. " Golden Tiger Claws!" Chase shouted, ripping open a portal with the claws. He jumped inside, and the portal closed.

* * *

**Haaza!! (that's my new word). So, what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Please review so that I can see! Chapter Dos coming soon, and remember, brownies (which are low fat, by the way), to all the lovely reviewers!**


	2. Bad Impressions and Unfortunate Meeting

**Here's chapter two for ya! And my thanks goes to MysticMoonbeam, who was the first reviewer. The biggest brownie goes to you, ya lucky dog!**

**Chapter Dos: Bad Impressions and Unfortunate Meeting**

* * *

Chase's portal suddenly appeared in front of a bustling busy Kroger. He stepped out with a bored, expressionless look on his face, acting like it was no big deal, while nearby witnesses, to Chase's annoyance, screamed in horror. Some just looked completely confuzzled.

_" And of course they have to point," _Chase thought as he glared at a young woman with a grocery bag in one hand and pointing with the other, a look of shock on her contorted face. " Good golly! That man…did you see that? Oh my goodness!"

" Holy crap!" a fat man piped, dropping his shopping bags in disbelief. " That guy just stepped out a…strange universe!"

" He's an alien, no doubt! Look at how he's dressed!"

" He's a cat in disguise! Look at his eyes!"

" I think he's sexy!!!"

Ignoring the crowd, (but glaring daggers at a the teenage girl who called him sexy), Chase made his way to the Kroger entrance in a huff, everyone watching his every move. He stopped in front of two see through sliding doors. They wouldn't open. Chase grew extremely impatient. "_ Dammit, open!" _he hissed in his mind. Nada (ooh yay! Another Spanish word!).

Chase growled loudly. He was SO not in the mood for this. And he did _not _want an audience. He swiftly swiveled his body to the crowd of people. "STOP STARING AT ME!!! GO ABOUT YOUR BUSINESS!!" he roared, eyes blazing a fierce golden yellow, forming to slits (If it were a cartoon, a background of fire would've appeared behind Chase). With all his power he formed a ball of immense fire in his two hands and blasted the two doors off their hinges with full force no mercy. The people in the parking lot ran like bloody hell, screaming their faces off after witnessing the door attack from Chase. " Aaaaahhhhh! Magical Terrorist!" an old man cried. Chase really didn't give a damn at the moment. He was just glad he got those doors to open.

Acting oblivious about the burning doors, Chase stepped inside the large produce store. The mob at the bottle return stood frozen, completely in shock. Chase rolled his eyes and faced the cowering crowd. " Oh what? Never seen a 1500 year old Heylin warrior blast open a door using a mere fire blast?" he asked as if it were an everyday question. The small mob of terrified people dropped their bottles and cans and scampered away in a rush.

" God, these people don't get out much," Chase said to himself as he attempted to pull out a grocery cart, which wouldn't budge from its place. " You have GOT to be freakin joking…" the man trailed off, using all his strength to pull the cart off the other. Nothing happened.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!!" Chase screamed, wildly kicking the side of the metal cart. " You piece of crap!" he wailed. His eyes were becoming slits again…..

Just when Chase was about to use his fire blast, a adolescent boy with shiny red hair, a blue sweater vest, and white trousers skipped up to the raging Chase…creepily. " Need help, friend?" the young boy asked in a overly cheerful voice. This made Chase stop dead in his tracks. He knew that voice from somewhere…but where? He slowly revolved around and saw….

" GOOD JACK!?" Chase shrieked, accidentally bumping into a shopping cart and falling into it, not taking his catlike eyes off the peppy boy, who looked baffled at the moment, but facial expression instantly turning to joy. Good Jack bent down and observed the evil Heylin in the grocery cart. " Chase Young! What an honour! I am soooooooo happy to see you!" Good Jack eagerly piped, clapping his hands quickly (like a perky cheerleader does…ugh. I'M NOT THAT! Sorry…let's continue). Chase's eyes grew wide in pure disgust while making a weird face. _" What the hell is wrong with this kid?" _Chase pondered. Then again, who doesn't ask that question?

" Heehee! Oh, Mr. Chase, _you _don't go in the grocery cart, the _food _does, you silly goose!" Good Jack happily scolded, bending down and patting Chase on the head like a mother would to her kids. Chase looked confused for a moment, but then his eyebrows furrowed in anger. No one touches him! The evil Heylin reached out and took a firm hold on Good Jack's arm. " You little nitwit, NO ONE has permission to touch me!" Chase hissed through gritted teeth. Before he could say anything more he and Good Jack spun around and saw group of middle aged women stare at the two men in confusion. Chase fake coughed. " Uh…don't even think on doing that again!" he said, releasing his grip on the younger boy's arm, which was now stinging red. The women went about their business, but still giving befuddled looks.

" Now, whelp, get me out of this infernal cart before anyone else comes," Chase demanded. His ass was getting sore. With all his strength Good Jack managed to pull Chase out of the grocery cart with one pull. " There you go, buddy," Good Jack smiled, " oh and here," he said, pulling the grocery cart out of the other with no trouble at all.

Chase was shocked. How the duce did that whelp get that cart out of there so easily and HE couldn't? " Wha- what? How did you? What the hell did you-"

" Oh, no problem, buddy," Good Jack interrupted, wheeling the cart up to the befuddled Chase. " There are just some people with no upper body strength, I guess. Erm…no offense." Good Jack put on a cheesy smile. Chase growled at the irony of that statement. " Non. Taken." the Heylin master gritted. " Now, what the hell are you doing here anyway?"

" Oh, I just stopped by to grab a pudding pack," Good Jack sighed. " I went over to my other half's house to drop off a nice fruit basket…I went into his basement and saw the poor thing huddled in the corner, rocking…and rocking…and rocking…and rocking…and REALLY rocking…and rocking…and-"

Chase rolled his catlike eyes." Can you move it along, please?" he asked impatiently, not really interested in the story at all.

" I asked what was wrong and he said there were no more pudding cups. I put myself into action and came here to get some for him. I'm sure he'll be very happy! YAAAAAYYYYYY!!!" Good Jack exclaimed. He jumped in the air excitedly, making Chase slightly wig out.

" Okay…I'm gonna leave you alone now…bye!" Chase quickly said, making a desperate dash for the doors into the main part of the store.

" Alright, see you around, Mr. Chase!" Good Jack waved goodbye. " Such a nice man, he is," he said to himself, skipping into the Kroger.

**There's chapter two, now PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Flame Throwing and Friends Unite

**Eh, got nothing to say, really. Here's chappie three!**

**Chapter Tres: Flame Throwing and Friends Unite**

* * *

" Holy…this place is _huge,_" the astonished Chase thought as he stepped inside the supermarket, mouth slightly agape in surprise. He didn't assume the place would be THIS big. So many isles…so many people…so much…everything. Just one look at the place and Chase thought it was a food produce heaven.

" Wow," Chase breathed, examining everything in his path, eyes traveling in every direction like an over hyper child. " I never expected this place to be so infinite. It's so busy, too."

" Yeah, tell me about it," a stocky, acne faced teen in a Kroger uniform unexpectedly replied. " Since Farmer Jack just now closed people are migrating over _here, _so it's been such a handful for the workers, including myself. It's been quite the job. I'm a cashier AND a bagboy AND I work in the deli. Business hasn't been this busy in, like, ever, so I have to do ALL those positions. It's a workout, alright, and the jobs DON'T EVEN PAY WELL!" the unattractive teen explained. He gave a low whistle and shook his head.

Chase was not amused, nor did he give a crap. He waved his hand impatiently. "Yes, yes, I'm sorry for that small predicament you call misfortune, but I. Don't. Care." He began to trudge away from the complaining employee, who was now shaking his fist.

" Hey man, if you worked here you'd see what it's like! I mean, like, this is SO hard! Bagging, cashiering, deliing, WORKING in general, it sucks! And plus I have to wear this dumb uniform…and it smells bad!" Saying this the boy smelled his pits. The teen started to go on a rant about his work and Chase was on the verge of tackling this boy to the ground, but had a better idea. A… playful one. He made a small ball of burning flames form in his hand. The Heylin, with a glint of mischief in his eyes, lightly threw it at the teen's leg, which immediately caught fire. The employee was now on the ground, rolling over on the dirty tiled floor, attempting frantically to put out the flames. " Ahh! Ahh! I'm on fire! Oh God! Oh my God! Help!" the worker yelped, shrieking like a little girl.

A few other teens passing by observed the scene and began to laugh and point at the horrified male, who was still rolling on the floor.

" Ha ha! Look at that kid!"

" His leg's on fire! Wish I had my camera with me. This is YouTube gold!"

" I think he's sexy!!!"

After attempting to hold it in, the prankster let out a wild laugh as well. _" This is better than television," _Chase thought. He grinned down at his target, a few fang teeth being revealed (this'll freak out the kid ever more), arms folded. " What's the matter, my boy? Afraid of a little fire?" Chase maliciously mocked. " Maybe if you're lucky you can burn down the whole facility down, that way you wouldn't have to work here." He then marched away, leaving the poor boy to put out the fire himself. The other kids proceeded to laugh.

Chase was pleased with himself. _" That was amusing," _Chase thought, _"maybe I should do that to mortals ALL the time." _The Heylin sniggered.

Suddenly a mellow, calm voice was heard. " My, my, Chase Young, that was amusing. Maybe you should do that to mortals ALL the time, no?" The Heylin was baffled. He spun around a few times, looking in every way to figure out the voice's source. Where is it coming from? It sounded so near. So…familiar. Chase's eyes widened in surprise as a snickering red and black hedgehog materialized in front of him. It was holding a glowing green diamond in its white gloved hand. Then it hit Chase like a flying mallet.

" Shadow, my friend," Chase replied in a smooth, but slightly excited voice.

" What a pleasure seeing you again."

" You as well, Young," the smiling hedgehog replied." There was a moment of silence. " So," Shadow started, slowly making conversation, " what are you here for? Surely it would be _Wuya _that was the shopper? Didn't expect you here."

" Didn't expect to _be _here," Chase answered in a groan. Wuya. He was still pissed at her for not doing the shopping. " It _is _Wuya's job, actually. That whore forgot, so I had to do it. And I let her go to that spa..." Chase muttered to himself.

" Sorry?" Shadow asked.

" Oh, nothing," Chase replied. " Well, and yourself? You don't strike me as the shopping type," he laughed.

The hedgehog shrugged. " I'm not. I'm here briefly to pick up a case of Mountain Dew and Coke. Having a big Yahtzee game tonight with a few…acquaintances. Rebecca and Anna, their names are."

" And they are?"

" Ya don't wanna know… but GOD MAN! They beat up the Yahtzee box like there's no tomorrow!…Got all these rips and tears and a pound of tape on it…I swear there a few teeth marks in it as well… brutal children, but I like it!" Shadow evilly grinned. " So yeah, gotta be back in a few hours. But I saw you fling fire at that child and that just sent me down to the ground in stitches!"

Chase nodded. " I'm pleased you found that enjoyable…I did as well. Maybe you and I could do that later on?"

There was a gleam in Shadow's black and red eyes. " Maybe," he answered simply and nothing more. A short moment later his grin disappeared. The hedgehog began to twitch. The next thing Chase knew Shadow was on the ground moaning in pain, clutching his head in extreme discomfort.

" Shadow…Shadow!?" the Heylin master got down on his knees and put his arm around Shadow's shaking shoulders. " What's the matter? Why is your head-"

" I…sense something." Shadow muttered, his eyes shut tight and flickering. His ears began to twitch. " I hear…I hear them." Shadow gave a yelp of pain.

" Oh God…Shadow, what's wrong? What are you sensing?" Chase asked, managing to sustain his collected composure, even though worried about Shadow's unexpected poor health. " Shadow, what's happening to you? C-can you hear me?" Shadow said nothing in response.

Chase started to lift Shadow's body off the floor and rush to a nearby hospital, but Shadow had the strength to push against Chase's arms causing him to lay the hedgehog's body back down on the floor. " Shadow, we have to get you to a hospital! You're-"

_" There's no time for that now, Young!" _Shadow hissed not only in pain, but also in impatience and urgency. _" We…" _Shadow's eyes began to droop, _" we have to…get out…now…" _his weak voice trailed off, leaving Chase even more confused.

" What? What are you talking out? What's-what's wrong?" Chase was beginning to become lost for words. He DID NOT expect this to happen. What was the matter with Shadow? What's going to happen?

Shadow has almost no energy left. His sudden attack drained all of it somehow. " _Young…the…the…"_

" The what?" Chase frantically questioned.

_" The…the fangirls…they're coming." _And at that, Shadow collapsed right there on the spot.

* * *

**( Evil grin) Ahaha, left all of you with a cliffhanger. What's gonna happen to Shadow? Fangirls? Coming? Is Shadow going mad? What's Chase gonna do? Read the next chapter to find out. **

**Oh yeah… Rebecca and Anna are real people. I'm Anna, and Rebecca is my cousin/best friend. We SERIOUSLY beat up the Yahtzee box and rip it to shreds! It's insane, I swear…**

**Read….and PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'm barely getting any for this story and it's kinda pissing me off, ya know? Send me ideas and I'll use them.**


	4. Here Come the Fangirls:Decent Escape

**Here's chapter four. Nothing to say except REVIEW FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD!!!!!!**

**Chapter Cuarto: Here Come the Fangirls: Decent Escape**

* * *

Chase observed in shock as his hedgehog chum fell into unconsciousness, bearing in mind Shadow's last confusing sentence. Now Chase was nowhere near himself at this point: he was flabbergasted, panicking, and most of all terrified. He was literally SHAKING in his place. Fangirls….fangirls? What were _fangirls _doing at Kroger, of all places? Or are they really here at all? Was Shadow going crazy? No…Chase knew for a fact that when Shadow said something, he was ALWAYS right. The Heylin knew that he had to get Shadow and himself out of here. Fast.

Before Chase knew it, before he had a chance to escape, there were the fan girls….surrounding him like helpless prey. He and Shadow had nowhere to run. All he could do was helplessly listen to the perky fangirls shrieks of joy and excitement. And they were talking in…CALI GIRL VOICES!!!!

" HeeheeHEEEEEEEEEEEE! There's Chase!"

" He's SOOOOOOOOOO cute!!"

" Hey, he has Shadow with him! And he's unconscious!"

" SHADOW?! Where?!"

" I think they're BOTH sexy!!!"

" Oh my gosh, hotness! I just wanna GLOMP the both of em now!"

The second Chase heard the word 'glomp', he immediately made another fire ball come out of his hand and blast violently through the next aisle, not caring about anyone who sees. He ran as fast as hid legs could go, dragging Shadow along with him.

" They're on the run!"

" GET THEM!"

The large mob of fangirls charged through the next aisle, screaming their high pitched screams of theirs, trampling anyone that was in their path. They were now barely on Chase's heels. " COME BACK, CHASE! COME BACK, SHADOW! WE LOOOOOVE YOU!!"

Chase was now running for his AND Shadow's life. _" This is freaking INSANE!" _Chase thought. _" I can't believe this! I can't believe this is happening to me!" _He then looked over his shoulder to see if the fangirls were still in sight. They barely were. He continued to run.

The Heylin had no idea how many people he just dodged, how many sharp turns he just made, how many fireballs he conjured, all he knew was that he probably sprinted through half the store and _still_ the fangirls were in sight of him, not giving in, not becoming weary or exhausted, unlike him.

Chase stopped running for a moment. Escaping obsessive, hyper fangirls is hard enough without dragging a hedgehog around with you. " I can't take anymore of this," Chase heavily panted. " I need to get Shadow on his feet so we can get on out of here quicker!" Chase's eyes moved to his surroundings, searching for a place to momentarily hide. Somewhere away from the fangirls….somewhere they couldn't go. An idea hit him like a flying mallet. He slyly grinned.

Making sure the coast was clear of any wandering fangirls, Chase ducked inside the men's bathroom, which was thankfully in the area. Just as he stepped foot inside the empty bathroom, he unfortunately heard shrill voices. They were becoming more audible. " The fangirls," Chase murmured, peaking his head out of the door to observe, but being careful not to be seen.

Most of the fangirl mob was now huddling a few feet from Chase's hiding place.

" Oh, where are my two favorite boys?"

" Don't worry, Julie, we have others looking on the other side of the shop."

" But I MISS THEM!! I WANT TO HOLD THEM!!!"

" Not yet. First we have to find them."

" But where could they be? We've looked everywhere!"

" Wait!" one of the fangirls with a slightly oversized nose blurted out." I…I think I smell them….they're near." At this, Chase tensed up.

" Oh, not you and your nose, again! Come on, girls, let's boogie on out of here. We got ourselves a couple of hot men to find!" The group of girls scampered away from the bathroom door and out of sight.

Chase let out a sigh of relief. " God, I thought they'd never leave…" he said to himself. He then looked down on Shadow, who was slightly stirring. He squirmed a bit in Chase's hands. _" That's good news," _thought Chase, who then had another brilliant idea.

Setting Shadow carefully on the ground, Chase went over to one of the sinks on the wall. He turned the cold water handle, gathered as much water into his hands as he could, and bent down to Shadow, splashing the cold water on the hedgehog's face. The only reaction Chase got from Shadow was a slight yawn.

" God are you seroius?" Chase asked. He repeated his actions, but yet nothing.

" OH FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!!" Chase roared, and with all his mind power yanked the sink off the wall, water going everywhere, even on him. He went over to a water pipe and full force flung all the cold water on Shadow, soaking him to the bone. The force of the water sent Shadow flying back into the opposite wall. The hedgehog instantly opened his eyes, which were wide as wide as saucers. He at first gave a grunt, but then gave a hacking cough.

_" Oh man, I hope I didn't make him sick," _Chase worriedly thought, taking a few steps up to the dripping wet hedgehog.

Shadow brought one of his gloved hands up to his head. He rubbed his temples. " Oh God, what happened? Why….why am I all wet? All I remember was passing out….Chase? What's going on?" Shadow asked in a weak voice.

Chase stood there, dumbstruck. " Oh nothing, Shadow," the man replied sarcastically, " I just felt like hanging out in a bathroom and- OH FOR GOD'S SAKE WE HAVE _GOT_ TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Chase bellowed, shaking the drenched hedgehog by the shoulders.

The mad hedgehog slapped Chase's hands away. " Okay, okay. Now I remember….right, so the fangirls are after us?"

" Yes! As we speak they are searching the whole facility for us, ready to glomp us to the ground!" Chase quickly answered. " You were out cold, so you….sent me to a last resort." Chase smiled playfully.

" Gee, thanks a lot," sarcastically Shadow said, and like a dog rapidly shaking his whole body dry, the water now deliberately splashing on Chase. His armour rusted.

" Thanks to you too," Chase rolled his eyes at his now imperfect armour. Shadow only grinned.

The hedgehog casually walked over to the dryers. He pushed the button and bent down under the heater to get his body completely dry. " So, what's the game plan, Young?" Shadow wondered.

Chase leaned against one of the stalls. " Don't know," he said, " I haven't one planned yet."

" So, where's my Chaos Emerald?"

Chase's eyes went wide. " What?"

Shadow turned his head to look at the Heylin. He wasn't smiling. " My Chaos Emerald. Didn't you grab it?" he asked. The red and black hedgehog's voice was becoming intense with anger.

" Uh….." Chase stuttered, backing up away from Shadow. Then he remembered…..he left his Golden Tiger Claws and Shadow's Chaos Emerald back in the grocery cart.

* * *

**There's another update. Ooohhh, bad Chase. How could you forget such important objects? If you wanna find out what happens next, tune in for the next chappie! AND PLEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEE REVIEW……or you die. Heeheehee…..**


	5. Shadow Learns to Forgive

**Another update for ya! Please be kind and review……..don't make me beg.**

**Chapter Cinco: Shadow Learns to Forgive**

* * *

Shadow was mad. No, he was furious. No….he was PISSED. " YOU LEFT THE CHAOS EMERALD BEHIND?!?!" Shadow roared, smashing the frightened Chase to one of the many stalls and pinning him to it. " HOW THE BLOODY HELL COULD YOU FORGET SUCH AN IMPORTANT OBJECT?!" Now Shadow was centimeters away from Chase's face, his fiery eyes fiercely glaring back at the Heylin in pure anger.

Chase had enough. He had just saved Shadow's life from the fangirls, lugging him throughout half the store and rendering him back to consciousness and THIS is how Shadow repays him? By yelling at him over a mere jewel? In fury, Chase pushed Shadow off of him and caused the hedgehog to fly into one of the walls…..yet again.

" Argh!" Shadow wailed, gripping his head in his hands in pain. " Will you STOP DOING THAT?!" He got up and turned his back to Chase, arms crossed. The hedgehog was in shock that Chase, of all people, forgot all about the Chaos Emerald. Even though not facing Chase, he still talked to him. He spoke in a dark tone. "Young, that Chaos Emerald is powerful. If it falls into the wrong hands…..oh Lord, I don't even want to THINK about the consequences This is all your fault-"

" You know what, STOP PUTTING THE BLAME ON ME!!" Chase ragingly interrupted. He let out a deep sigh. " Yes, yes, I know it was my fault that your Chaos Emerald and MY Golden Tiger Claws are still out in the open, but I wasn't thinking about those at that moment because all I could think about was SAVING you and myself." Chase paused for a second. " Now, let's just go and retrieve them back so we can get out of this hellhole." the Heylin joked. He held out his hand for a handshake of forgiveness.

Shadow glanced at Chase out of the corners of his eyes. His eyes showed calmness and truthfulness, waiting for him to take the shake. Slowly revolving himself around, Shadow hesitantly shook his friend's gloved hand with a little grin on his face. He stopped being cross at Chase's mistake because…. he saved him instead, and that's what a good friend does. Putting friends before other things. Whether they have dire and deadly results or not.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short, but I kinda have to divide the chapters up a bit, so I don't put too much in one, ya know? Here, another chappie will be up today, kk?? **


	6. Bullets and Disguises

**OH MY GOD!!!!!!!! It's been TOO long! Sorry for the wait, but I had a busy summer, sooooooooooo………yeah………plus I haven't have had many reviews for this story, so PLEASE REVIEW, whether it's like 10 paragraphs or just a simple sentence. Anything counts. Thank you.**

**Okay, then here's Chapter Seis: Bullets and Disguises**

* * *

" Alriiiiight, now that that's over, how the hell are we supposed to get out of this?" Shadow wearily asked, throwing his body up on the rim of one of the bathroom sinks. He had a tired, yet annoyed look in his eyes. Yawning slightly, he cupped his furry chin in his hands and just sat.

Chase looked at him in worry. " PLEASE don't pass out on me, again-"

" I'm NOT going to!" Shadow retorted, eyes filling with fire. " I'm just tired of all this crap….." he trailed off. His ruby eyes reverted back to sleepy ones.

Chase took his cat slit eyes off the hedgehog and looked up at the ceiling in thought. He slowly closed his eyes." Well," he began, " FIRST we have to retrieve the Golden Tiger Claws and Chaos Emerald. I can't believe you forgot that. YOU were the one that had a major hissy fit over them after all!" he said in a mock tone. Oddly Shadow didn't respond as quickly as Chase thought he would. Just a jumbled "oh yeah". The Heylin master rolled his eyes and looked towards the bathroom door.

" We should get moving now," he ordered. " If we get to them in time we can probably manage to get what we originally came here for and move out." He paused. His lips formed into a devious smile. " No damn fangirls are going to get in MY way." He confidently said to himself. But Shadow heard.

" Oh, please. It was those girls that made me faint and you run for your freakin' life," he grunted. " And now, thanks to those _determined _ladies, we're trapped in a bathroom with no weapons……..that REALLY **sucks.**"

Now that his friend said that, Chase had second thoughts about his last statement. " Uh, okay then……." he said. There was an awkward silence. Which was broken by Shadow.

" If we're going to get out of this alive, we need disguises." he plainly said.

Chase smiled. " Oh yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Good plan!"

" It's kinda obvious."

" Oh shut up……."

Shadow smirked. " You should've brought the Moby Morpher with you."

" If I knew this was gonna happen I would've brought _all _the Shen Gon Wu……and my new lance."

" And I would've brought my chainsaw."

Chase snickered. " Good one!"

" That was no joke." Shadow said in a monotone voice. Chase's eyes went wide in fright, picturing all the gruesome things Shadow can do with a chainsaw. All fell silent.

" Sooo……. where are we gonna get the disguises from, anyway?" Chase wondered. As in on cue, two men dressed in black suits, hats, and sunglasses entered the bathroom. They were deep in conversation, both speaking in Italinish accents. One of the men was smoking a cigar. It was like a mix of _The Blues Brothers _and _The Godfather._

" How many times have I told you, Jake-"

" Oh, don't _start _all this here-"

" I'll speak where and when I wanna speak, Jake! I told you to not drive the Bluesmobile, but did ya _listen_?-

" Be quiet, Elwood-"

" DON'T tell me to shut up!"

" I didn't say that! I said to be quiet."

" That's practically the same damn thing!"

" No it isn't!"

" HELL YEAH IT IS!!"

" Just……stop…….BEFORE I PULL MY GUN OUT ON YOUR ASS!"

" Oh Lord………….I'LL PULL MY GUN OUT ON YOUR _FAT_ ASS!"

" Bring it on, Elwood!"

" Oh, IT'S BEEN BROUGHT, BOY!!!!"

The two men quickly pulled out guns and an..….unecessary shooting war was created. Deadly rapid shots were fired all over the room, flying at the men like rockets. Mirrors shattered as bullets penetrated the glass. Sinks were starting to chip. Most of the shots were ricocheting off the gradually denting stalls and aiming at other targets. Like Chase and Shadow, for instance.

Ducking down on the floor to avoid getting hit by the two out of control men, the Heylin crawled as fast as he could to the nearest stall and slid underneath the bottom. He was greeted by murky toilet paper sticking grossly to the tiled floor and the stench of an unflushed toilet. A disgusted look formed on Chase's now greenish coloured face.

_" How perfect is all this," _Chase whined to himself, _" Me, Chase Young, evil Heylin master, lying on his stomach on a dirty, bathroom floor, trying to avoid being shot by two stupid childish men AND trying to escape from fangirls……what has my life come to?" _

Wait. Something else was wrong here. Something was missing………but what was it? _Who, _to be exact……

_" SHADOW!" _Chase screamed in his mind. Shadow was gone! But where was he? DEFINITELY not under a messy bathroom stall with him, that's for sure!

" _Oh God, Shadow, if I have to save you again, I'll-"_

Suddenly the fire of bullets came to an abrupt stop.

Chase's eyes went wide with horror as he thought the worst about the sudden silence. " _What if the guys stopped shooting because they accidentally shot Shadow?! Oh no!" _Getting up on his feet, he powerfully kicked open the stall door and rushed out.

" Shadow…..SHAD-" Chase cried, but then halted in his tracks and his sentence and looked down at the scene before him. He was naturally sickened at what he saw…..yet knew what had happened was slightly predictable.

The small room looked more like a battlefield than an innocent restroom. Everything looked different: mirrors smashed and destroyed, a few badly dented stalls were shot off their hinges, sinks chipped, pieces of shining glass littered the ground.

With both newly loaded guns in his hands, the grinning Shadow turned his attention towards his shocked friend. He spat a bullet out of his mouth. " Hey, man." Shadow casually said, pretending to not notice the bodies of the murdered men lying in a heap on the bathroom floor.

Chase was lost for words. " W-what? H-h-how?"

Shadow didn't answer. Instead he laughed. " Well, I know now that you've never killed a man before. You poor thing. You've never participated in the event of death…..how sad." Shadow mocked playfully. Then he bent down to the shortest of the two men and began stripping the dead man of his clothes, a dirty smile still on his face.

Chase stood frozen. " W-what the hell are you doing?!" Chase piped, pointing a shaky finger at his hedgehog friend. " You-you're……..gay?!"

This made Shadow stop DEAD in his tracks. He purposely and slowly turned his head to face Chase, eyes deadly blazing. You could actually see Shadow's furiously red flush under his fur. The hedgehog began to shake. Then he EXPLODED.

" YOU FREAKING _PERVERT!!!!!! _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU _TALKING _ABOUT!?!?!? I AM _NOT. GAY!!!! _DID YOU FORGET THAT WE NEED DISGUISES?!?!"

Chase Young's face went from shocked and terrified to one of misunderstanding. " Wha-"

Shadow angrily and impatiently sighed. " _Okay, I'll give him a moment to think……"_

" Oooohhhh, yeah, I forgot! Sorry…." Chase laughed, but only got an annoyed gaze from Shadow.

The hedgehog's attention went back to the dead man's. He speedily stripped the man of his clean and weirdly bullet free suit and worked to get it on himself. After a moment's time, the slightly too big suit was on Shadow's body, hat, tie, and all. The sharply dressed hedgehog jammed the unlit cigar into his mouth, the black sunglasses still in his hands. " No damn time to waste, now," Shadow said through his teeth, " put the other man's clothes on and let's get the hell outta here."

Waiting for Chase to get dressed, Shadow picked up the two guns and, without wanting to trip over his own two feet (for the trousers went past his short legs), awkwardly walked towards one of the mirrors (which was strangely unaffected by any of the bullets) and stared at his reflection. His facial expression was one of great annoyance and distaste, but then the hedgehog started to make weird and random faces and his reflection copied.

_" Oh, WHAT the HELL am I DOING?!" _Shadow scolded at himself. " _Stop acting like a little child and act mature!" _The face in the mirror instantly went back to its original pose: bored and emotionless.

Shadow revolved his body around to face Chase. " Are you almost done?" He asked.

Chase was adjusting his hat so it would stay in place. He tucked in his hair in his hat so none of the fangirls would see it hanging out. " Alright, I'm done," the Heylin replied.

Shadow nodded and went back to the mirror. He stared at himself yet again. Chase then appeared beside him, towering over the hedgehog. " Heh, we look like we're from the 1940s or something," Chase snickered, straightening his tie.

" It's like we're playing a stupid game of dress up," Shadow dully said." God, this is the LAST time I'm wearing human clothing, ugh." Shadow remarked.

" I've never really worn human clothing.….well, except the time I was good. But now I just stick to my armour." Chase proudly said.

" Mmm….." Shadow simply replied. He could believe that Chase was on the side of good for a time.

His smile transforming into a frown, Chase looked at the bathroom door. Their only exit. " So………….," Chase dramatically asked, " are you ready for the near impossible?"

Shadow rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that day. " Ready as I'll ever be.…."

In unison, the two slowly put on their sunglasses. Looking at each other, they nodded, lowered the rims of their hats, and marched out the door.

* * *

**There's chapter six for ya! Now please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Shadow: Yeah, or else she'll attack you with her chainsaw.**

**Me: But I don't have one.**

**Shadow: (hands me chainsaw) Here you go.**

**Me: 0-o**


	7. Demon Girl and a Goal

**PICKLES!!!!!!!! Heehee…….hi. SOOOOO sorry for the late update. To tell ya the truth, I've just been a lazy ass. I'M SORRY! Here's chapter seven:**

**Chapter Siete: Demon Girl and a Goal**

* * *

" Are you getting the feeling that…." Chase asked in a low tone, slit eyes shifting to every curious staring person passing by them, "……we're being watched?"

Shadow grunted. " Of_ course _we are! Do you _see_ all the people walking by us?" They rounded a corner (making sure it was clear of fan girls) and stepped into the cookie aisle.

" Wow." Chase said, eyes lighting up as he looked all around them at the colorful boxes and bags of all kinds of cookies on the shelves. Not one of the packages was the same. " I've never seen so many kinds of cookies in my life." He picked up a dark blue and white rectangular package and studied it. " Huh…I can't read the name of this one-"

With a loud menacing scowl, Shadow snatched the box out of Chase's hands and, as hard as he could, threw it to the ground. He stomped with his heavy shoes on the poor box, the cookies in it smashing into tiny bits." Those are OREOS, you twit!" Shadow said through gritted fangs. He rubbed his temples and harshly stated, " Chase Young, you are an overgrown child…." Chase only shrugged, gloom eyes still looking at the crumpled, destroyed box of cookies Shadow mercilessly devoured with his feet. _Poor Oreos……_

The hedgehog then took Chase's hand, thrusting him forward. " Now, let's GO before we're SEEN by any….you know whats," the hedgehog let his voice drop into a whisper. The pair strutted faster…..but then stopped abruptly and looked down at a small girl with big blue eyes and straight blonde hair who appeared in front of them.

Shadow groaned. " Oh shit, what the hell…" he moaned in a low tone. His eyes went wide and a small gasp escaped his lips as the little girl wobbled to the befuddled Shadow and tugged at his overcoat with her little arms and hands, showing a look of fascination on her little face. " Daaaaa," she gurgled with a babyish voice. The voice became louder. "DAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Growling, the confused expression of Shadow's rapidly turned into a frustrated one. He tried to tug the little girl off his overcoat. " Let go, you whelp! I'm not your father!" he exclaimed to the child.

The girl seemed to not have heard…or just didn't care. " Dada me wan cookee," she said innocently, pointing to a bright pink box of frosted sprinkled animal crackers on the top shelf. Shadow followed her finger. " Dada me wan cooooookkkeeeeeeee," she repeated, holding out the "cookee" in a whiney voice. "Pleeeeeeeeeese!"

Shadow immediately lost patience. " _Get…the…..HELL OFF ME!!!!"_ he screeched, throwing the child off his coat. She stumbled into a shelf, making boxes of cookies fall onto her small head. Chase gasped as tears began to form in the corner of the female's eyes. They flowed down her cheeks, followed by weak sobs that turned into resonant ones.

With a kind heart, Chase bent down and gently picked the child off the floor and cradled her into his arms. She buried her face into Chase's muscular chest and weakly gripped the collar of his black overcoat, continuing to cry. Grinning, he kissed the girl on the forehead, receiving an appalled look from Shadow, and said in a soothing voice, " Aww, it's alright, sweetie. Don't cry, it's alright. Mean ol' Shadow will never hurt you again, okay?" The Heylin swore he heard Shadow grumble, " Give me a freakin' break….she was lucky I didn't pull out my gun," under his breath.

The girl showed no sign of hearing Chase's words. She was just still in his arms……_very _still. Not moving at all.

The Heylin was inquisitive. _Hmm….the tears stopped awfully quick….._

" Honey, are you alright now?" Chase tenderly asked, resting his chin on top of the female's head. Still no reply.

Shadow grinned and coldly stated, " Maybe she died," he queried, a glint of hope in his eyes. He walked towards Chase and then slapped him in the arm, the glint gone. " And will you STOP acting like a father and crap?! We gotta GO…NOW!" Chase growled at his comrade. " Oh shut up……"

Just then the girl shifted violently in Chase's arms, making the pair gasp in surprise. Fear flooding through him, Chase held out the tiny girl away from his body. He (and Shadow) were horrified at what they saw.

The bright blue eyes of the once innocent looking girl were now slits of black, dot red pupils filling the center of her deathly eyes. Her peach skin was now wintry white as paper and as cold as snow. A row of pearl white fangs sharp as Chase's new lance substituted her once few baby teeth. Black hair replaced bleach blonde. She was either a monster…..or a real supporter of the Goths.

She then spoke in a high pitched voice. " _You…..all….shall……__**diiiiiiiie."**_

Mouths agape and eyes as wide as you can get them, Chase and Shadow looked at each other, then at the girl. At each other, then the girl. At each other, then the girl. After repeating this action for quite some time, the two shrieked, Chase dropped the girl out of his hands, and they both ran like hell, out of the aisle and as far away from the demon as possible.

* * *

" S-Shadow…."

"….. Yeah?"

" T-T-That was s-s-s-scary!"

"…. I know….not to mention random."

Now Chase and Shadow escaped from the monster and were now currently located in the freezer aisle. They were taking panicked breaths (well, Chase was) and were shaking from head to toe ( uh…Chase was). The Heylin leaned on one of the refrigerator doors and put his index and middle fingers to his neck.

Shadow raised an eyebrow. " What are you doing?"

" Finding my resting heart rate."

" Why?"

"…..I don't know." Chase removed his fingers from his neck. He then turned around and stared at what was on the other side of the transparent freezer door: waffles.

Chase licked his lips in hunger. " Mmmm…….waaaaafffffllllesssss….." Saliva formed at the edges of his mouth and he……began to lick the freezer door.

" Young, _what the FUCK?!" _screamed the disgusted hedgehog, who wrapped his arms around Chase's torso and pulled, the Heylin's mouth slowly losing its round grip on the glass of the door. Chase was knocked to the ground, the screaming Shadow below him.

A moment of silence passed. A muffled voice was heard under Chase's back. " Young……."

" Wha?"

" I'm. _Under. _You."

" Oh! Sorry!" Embarrassed, Chase stood up and brushed himself off. He wiped the still hanging saliva from his mouth with his sleeve. His attention then turned to the hedgehog, who was still on the ground.

Shadow's eye and mouth was twitching with such ferocity. Chase leaned down to assist Shadow to his feet, but the scarred hedgehog shrugged him off rudely. He got up and began to walk.

" Now that that _immature _and _gayish _stunt is over, how about we **LOOK FOR THE CHAOS EMERALD AND THE GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!!** DID YOU FORGET ABOUT THOSE, CHASE?!?!" Shadow now was in 'fit' mode. It was time to act before he totally lost it.

* * *

" Now, I remember the Chaos Emerald and the Golden Tiger Claws were somewhere in this area," Shadow explained, waving his arm in front of three aisles. " They _should _be here somewhere. We should split up."

The Heylin disagreed with Shadow's idea of 'splitting up', but didn't act upon it. Gulping invisible spit and in a shaky voice, he replied, " Okay." Shadow went left and Chase went right. Now was the time to find what they sought.

* * *

**……I'm kinda forgetting that Chase and Shadow are grocery shopping XD**

**Pleeeeeeeeeese review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. FINALLY! Da Heck Outta This Place!

**...SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's been, like, almost 4 months now and NO update!!!!!! My bad, everyone! This bad...is ALL mine. XD**

**Though...I have to say that this is going to be the last chapter of Kroger Krazy. I'm not totally into it anymore (which is partly my fault, because of lack of updates) and plus it's not getting as many reviews as I'd hoped for. Also I have other fanfiction ideas on my mind. Sorry! Enjoy this last chappie! **

**Here's chapter 8 (excuse the shortness). I'm making it up as I go along...OH! I'm going to try and make Chase seem a little less OOC. ;**

**Chapter Eight: FINALLY!! Da HECK Outta This Place!**

* * *

" Alright now," Chase murmured to himself to himself as he took his first steps down the aisle, " the objective is to seek the Golden Tiger Claws and Chaos Emerald, retrieve Shadow, and get out." He let out a sigh. " That should be an easy enough task," the Heylin assurred himself. 

But..." Grr...that's what we've been _trying_ to do now for the past, what?-" Chase glanced at a clock overhead on the front wall, " _three hours?!_" Chase slapped his forehead with his palm and let out an fatigue filled groan. " Wuya...is _so _dead when I get home...maybe I should test out my new lance on _her _first instead of Spicer." The Heylin hissed. He just wanted to get the hell out of here.

A pesky little voice coming from a few feet in front of him perked up Chase's ears. " Mommy! Come look at what I found!" Usually Chase would either roll his eyes and carry out his business or try to scare the child to death, but with his most important and recent job at hand, he had to listen to everything around him and take caution. And he was glad he did. Because what laid in the child's hand at that present moment was a glowing green Chaos Emerald.

* * *

It didn't take Shadow long to find out what aisle Chase was recently searching, for Chase's howls, a child's crying and screams, and a mother's dirty threats to hit Chase with a can of whipped cream were heard throughout the whole supermarket. 

Skidding down three aisles, Shadow caught a glimpse of the fangirls, who were shrieking with joy at hearing Chase's voice and running as fast as their high heels would allow them. " Like, OMG guys, there's Shadow! After himmmmm!!!"

The hedgehog grunted. " Dammit all!" Shadow complained, " I frickin' forgot about those damn girls! I better act fast!" The hedgehog stopped abruptly and looked to the left of him, which was a shelf of cans of soup. Using all his remaining strength, he toppled over the shelf, the cans of soup crashing loudly onto the floor and rolling rapidly towards the oncoming swarm of fangirls.

" OMG! Soup!"

" I'm like, gonna trip over 'em!"

And that's what happened. One by one the fangirls slipped on the soup cans and went BAM onto the floor, their frightened shrieks blending in with Chase's and the other child's argument coming from an aisle over. After taking a picture of the crying fangirls with his camera phone, Shadow rushed to the scene.

" GIVE ME THAT GEM!"

" NO!! GET YOUR OWN!"

" THAT IS MINE, YOU LITTLE RAT! NOW, HAND IT OVER!!"

" FINDER'S KEEPERS!"

" I'M GOING TO HAVE TO TAKE IT FROM YOU BY FORCE!"

" Nana!!" The little boy stuck out his tongue.

Chase was fuming, but not as much as Shadow was. That was _his _Chaos Emerald, dammit! And it was going to leave this store in _his_ arms, not slimy, grubby ones of some stupid kid. No words needed, Shadow knocked out the hysterical mother with a can of Pringles (I DON'T OWN THEM!!) and mercilessly tackled the little kid onto the hard ground, not giving a shit if he injured the boy in any way. The Heylin standing over the two sighed and rubbed his temples. " Well," he thought out loud, " at least we have the Chaos Emerald."

_But_ _where were the Golden Tiger Claws?! _Chase let out a gasp and sent his eyes high and low throughout the whole aisle trying to spot them. Unfortunately, just like the Chaos Emerald, a small girl was holding the Tiger Claws along with a cereal box with a weird tiger man on the front cover. Though to Chase's surprise, the girl walked up to him and held out the Golden Tiger Claws.

" Take," she uttered cutely, eyes wide when Chase hastily took the object out of her hands and into his.

" That's very nice of you. Thank-" Chase stopped suddenly when the girl thrust the cereal box with the tiger dude on the cover in front of his face. She also provided a permanent marker. " Sign," she innocently commanded.

Now this made Chase chuckle. " Um...heh...why?"

" Because you're Tony the Tiger, silly!" ( A/N- I don't own Tony either!)

" Ahaha...huh?" the evil Heylin tilted his head.

" Sign the box, Tony." the little girl commanded again.

Chase was unresponsive. "..."

" I'm...not Tony the Tiger. Sorry. I think you've made a mistake," Chase rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. " I don't even _look_ like a tiger...except for my eyes. See?" He leaned towards the girl to show her his cat like orbs. Which she poked with her finger.

" ARGH!!!" Chase fell backward, clasping his watering eye in pain. " What the hell?!" This only made the girl giggle.

" You're funny."

" I am NOT! Cease laughing!"

" HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!" the girl obnoxiously bellowed.

Chase made his way towards the girl's tiny throat. " Why you-"

" YOUNG!"

It was Shadow, clutching the Chaos Emerald in his left hand. " Let's get the hell out of here!" He lifted the glowing gem up over his head.

The Heylin nodded. " Right," he replied. " GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" shouted Chase, who ripped a portal with the claws and jumped inside and closed the portal quickly.

" CHAOS CONTROL!" bellowed the hedgehog, who, in a flash of green light, was gone.

* * *

" Thank the good Lord we're out of there, eh?" Chase happily said. The two were right outside the parking lot. 

" Frick yeah!" Shadow replied in a mockingly stupid tone. " I'm so glad we're out of the hellhole. And I'm certainly not going back there for anything. Ever."

A third voice perked up from behind them. It was female. " I'll do your shopping, Shadow."

Shadow and Chase spun around to discover the source of the noise. It was a surviving fangirl, who was supporting a Chase Young T-shirt and dyed red and black hair. The hedgehog and Heylin's jaws could've dropped to the floor.

" Come here, guys! I want to give you both a GREEEAAATTTT BIIIIIIG HUG!!!!" cooed the fangirl, who stretched out her arms and puckered her heavily glossed lips.

It was a shame for her that Chase and Shadow were already halfway down the street.

* * *

**THAT'S THE END!! Sorry it felt rushed (I have a headache :P) But I hoped you enjoyed it anyways.**

**Thanks goes to all my supportive reviewers! Stay tuned for whatever other fanfiction I whip out. And I'll try to update faster, too! XD**


End file.
